Persons with diabetes have difficulty regulating blood glucose levels in their bodies. As a consequence, many of these persons carry specialized electronic meters, called blood glucose meters, which allow them to periodically measure their glucose levels and take appropriate action such as administering insulin using an insulin pump. These persons may also carry with them a portable communication device, such as a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant, a tablet, or a similar mobile device. People often rely on their portable communication devices as primary means for planning, scheduling, and communicating with others. As a result, most portable communication devices are equipped with sophisticated software which provides user-friendly means for viewing and inputting data.
Persons with diabetes may wish to view and analyze results of a blood glucose measurement obtained from their glucose meter on their portable communication device. Additionally, these persons may wish to transmit the results to a healthcare professional using the portable communication device. Further, these persons may wish to receive bolus advice instruction from the healthcare professional on the portable communication device in order to manage administration of insulin. Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a diabetes management application that runs on a portable communication device and that allows persons with diabetes to transmit blood glucose measures to a healthcare professional and receive bolus advice instruction from the healthcare professional.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.